1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of kaleidoscopes and more specifically to a kaleidoscope kit which can be assembled by the user, comprising a barrel tube having an eye piece and mirror system, a viewing cup, and a connecting member for connecting the barrel to the viewing cup.
2. Prior Art
Kaleidoscopes have been around for many years and generally, at a minimum, comprise an elongated tubular body having an eye opening at one end and a transparent or translucent screen at the other end. Within the tubular body is a system of mirrors, typically a V-shaped system, proximate to the eye opening, and a collection of objects proximate to the transparent or translucent end. The mirror configuration is arranged within the tubular body between the eye opening and the translucent or transparent end such that a viewer, when peering through the eye opening, views along and through the mirror configuration toward the translucent or transparent end and views the objects. As the viewer peers through the eye opening along the mirror configuration, the viewer is presented with a generally 180.degree. view field filled, in part, by a view of the objects and the reflected images of the objects in the mirror configuration. As the kaleidoscope is rotated, the objects tumble over one another, presenting the viewer an infinite variety of view fields.
Many variations and improvements have been developed on this basic kaleidoscope design. For example, in the patent issued to Parrino, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,547, a separate compartment comprising the translucent or transparent end and the objects is rotatably secured to a tubular body comprising the eye opening and mirror system. In this manner, the tubular body can be held rotationally stable, while the compartment comprising the translucent or transparent end and the objects can be rotated. Additionally, the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,547 comprises a storage compartment for storing additional objects, which storage compartment frictionally attaches to the eye opening end of the kaleidoscope.
Another twist on the kaleidoscope assembly is disclosed in the patent to Klawitter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,820, which comprises a separate mechanism for rotating the objects within the kaleidoscope. The improvement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,820 comprises a sleeve-like object enclosure which fits within the barrel of the kaleidoscope, which enclosure comprises a gear mechanism cooperating with a rotational manual actuating means having an axis normal to the axis of the kaleidoscope barrel. This rotatable manual actuating means gearing system cooperates with the gear means on the enclosure, such that when the rotatable manual actuating means is rotated, the enclosure rotates within the kaleidoscope barrel.
The interactive kaleidoscope disclosed in the patent to MacCarthy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,380, comprises the general kaleidoscope configuration, both having a translucent screen, attached to the end of the kaleidoscope opposite of the eye opening, which is translatable in a plane orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the kaleidoscope. Further, the end of the kaleidoscope comprising the translucent screen is rotatable relative to the main body of the kaleidoscope. Various designs can be created by the user on the translucent screen, such that when the end of the kaleidoscope comprising the translucent screen is rotatable relative to the main body of the kaleidoscope. Various designs can be created by the user on the translucent screen, such that when the end of the kaleidoscope comprising the translucent screen is rotated, the design on the translucent screen acts as the kaleidoscope image.
A further twist in the kaleidoscope art is disclosed in the patent to Eilrch et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,954, which substitutes a translucent elongated object tube having a closed off interior filled with a clear transparent viscous fluid having a plurality of discrete particles floating therein (for the objects). The elongated object tube is inserted through holes in the body of the kaleidoscope such that the longitudinal axis of the elongated object tube is normal to the longitudinal axis of the kaleidoscope. As the kaleidoscope is rotated about its longitudinal axis, the particles in the fluid in the elongated object tube move, presenting the viewer with the kaleidoscope view field.
Further, various do-it-yourself kits for making kaleidoscopes have been developed. One such kit is disclosed in the patent to Hassel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,368. The kaleidoscope disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,368 can be assembled from a single blank sheet of material having a reflective surface, producing the mirror configuration. When the blank sheet of material is cut and configured, the viewed can look down the body formed and the view field, comprising whatever scenery the viewed happens to be pointing the kaleidoscope toward, will be reflected on the mirrored surface.
A second kit assembly for producing a kaleidoscope is disclosed in the patent to Chioffe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,429. The kit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,439 comprises a container forming the kaleidoscope body, a reflecting means, and a rotatable means for holding a picture at the end of the kaleidoscope body. As the rotatable means with the picture is rotated, the picture is reflected in the reflecting means, thus producing the kaleidoscope image in the view field.
Although the prior art discloses many different types and configurations of kaleidoscopes, the prior art generally is concerned with entire kaleidoscope assemblies, and not with the development of novel subparts for constructing the kaleidoscope. As discussed above, most kaleidoscope parts either are fastened together in some permanent fashion, or are frictionally secured together. The prior art also does not disclose a simplified kaleidoscope kit for assembly by the user which comprises a barrel assembly having an eye opening and containing a mirror configuration, and a view cup which is releasably secured to the kaleidoscope barrel.